Just About Turns Your Head
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: CARTOONVERSE This is the Sequel to "Christmas, You Know I Love it" It's New Year's Eve and chaos ensues as Beetlejuice and Lydia try to confess their feelings! BJxLyds


OMG! Another Beetlejuice fanfic. XD I never thought I'd actually think of one but I'm happy I did. I had some help with inspiration so, thanks Angi!!! Anyways, This is basically a continuation and/or sequel to my last fic, "Christmas, You Know I Love it" I've decided for this to be another one shot, long as it may be XD Just because the first one was one shot so I feel its only right that the sequel be a one shot too. I owe this to my commenters/reviewers who loved my fic. Thank you for all your kind words. Enjoy the fic!

Excuse my grammar XD

Oh yeah, I don't own Beetlejuice or any of its characters. This is Cartoonverse, by the way.

-------------------

Lydia laid stretched on her mattress. She stared upwards towards the ceiling. She was deep in thought as she toyed with her new spider earrings. Beetlejuice had been on her mind ever since Christmas Eve. She still couldn't believe he went through all that trouble just for her. He almost died…again just to get her a present. She laughed because she had always known her best friend to be quite selfish but what he'd done seemed to be quite self_less_. She gave a sigh and folded her hands behind her head. It was New Years Eve and she had no where to go and she knew if she wasn't busy, her mother would probably force her to go anywhere she and her father were going.

She gave another sigh and closed her eyes, "Beetlejuice…"

"At your service, Babes!" came a familiar voice.

Her eyes instantly shot open, as did her mouth as she sat up quickly with a scream and fell off the bed. She looked onward at her bed, "Beetlejuice?!" She saw one of her usual pillows had become one with black and white stripes and had the eyes of her friend.

Beetlejuice began laughing maniacally, "Hahahaha!! What's wrong, Babes? Wasn't I…_comfy?! _Hahahaha!" With that, the pillow sprouted lethal spikes and barbed wire.

Lydia stood up and gave a giggle, "How nice of you to drop in, heehee"

He smirked and then reappeared in her mirror. She walked over to it and smiled. Lydia leaned on the mirror stand, "I had a lot of fun on Christmas Eve, BJ. So how was your Christmas day? Get anything good?"

"Well…." He began in an optimistic voice.

"Well?" She stood up.

He laid back in the air, " Oh, I got tons of stuff! Well, it was mostly Christmas cards…" and then he put a finger to his bottom lip, "…Or were those restraining orders…?"

Lydia laughed and Beetlejuice leaned out of the mirror, "So, did you ever wash off the 'Worm You Way' deodorant?" She remembered how he seemed to reek of the stuff on Christmas Eve.

"WASH!? Yuck!!" He made a gagging motion with his finger, "I'd rather ride a Sandworm than do THAT!"

Lydia shrugged, "Then, how did you get rid of the smell?"

He closed his eyes, "By over-smelling, of course!" A bottle of what looked like cologne appeared in his hand, "I had a coupon for 'Smell-N-Mart'" He lifted one of his arms and sprayed some of it on himself. He then turned to his armpit and gave it a good whiff. He exhaled and had a heavenly expression on his face, "Why can't _everything_ smell this good?"

The smell travelled over to Lydia. She quickly covered her nose with a hand, "Eeeewww. That's disgusting…"

"Oh, Lyds. You really know how to flatter me…" His head flattened and she giggled.

"So, is that what you got for Christmas?" She wondered.

"Nah," He waved a hand, "Had this thing for a hundred years, just never used it. You know how it is, saving something until you think you'll need it…"

She folded her arms, "You _lost _it…"

Beetlejuice threw his arms up, "Why get into the technicals?" Lydia just smiled at him. He decided to change the subject and began speaking again.

"But sadly, Christmas is oveeeeer" He said in a whiny voice and blew his nose in a hanky, waving goodbye to a candycane flying past him., "Sooooooooo….." He regained his smile, "That brings me to why I'm here! But first, give me those magic B words, Babes"

She nodded and raised her arms, "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

"YEAH-HAH!!!" He dove out of the mirror and floated up to the top of her bed. She spun around and looked at him, "It's New Year's Eve!!"

"Yeah…" Lydia sighed, walking over to her desk and sitting down in the chair. She rested her head on the desk with a a depressed look, "and I have nothing to do…" Beetlejuice frowned as he gazed at her from behind. She closed her eyes, "And I _definitely _don't want to get stuck going to a lame party with my parents!"

"Come on, Babes! Don't be a stick in the mud!" He appeared on her desk as an actual stick in some mud, smiling. Seeing this, she instantly sat up. "Besiiiiiiides, you didn't let me explain what exactly I'm doing here." He turned back to normal, sitting on her desk with his legs folded.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, BJ, What _are _you doing here?"

Beetlejuice shook his arms with an excited expression on his face, "Oooh, yeah! I thought you'd never ask!!" He launched himself off the desk and exploded into fireworks. He appeared in mid air, "Okay, Okay! So, you know how I spent Christmas eve heeeere?"

He saw her nod and rose an eyebrow, "Yeah"

"Well…Why don't you spend New Year's in the Neitherworld!?" Beetlejuice asked with enthusiasm.

Her eyes lit up and she straightened up in her chair, never taking her eyes off of him, "What?"

"Yeah! Think about it, Babes!" He smiled with a bare-toothed grin, "We could paint the town red!" She stood up and he splashed some red paint all over her face with a paintbrush. Lydia wiped it off with a sleeve and he continued talking, "We could…see the ball drop!" He looked up and saw a large ball falling from the sky and he jumped out of the way with a "Whoooooooa!". He continued, "And not to mention…fireworks!!" He exploded into fireworks for the second time.

He landed on the ground and stood up, leaning in mid-air, "So, Babes, What ya think?"

Lydia nodded repeatedly, "Yes!" She ran over and jumped into a hug with him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've saved me! I don't know how to repay you"

He separated from her and put a hand to his chin, "Hmmmmmmmmm…." He began to think but then saw something in the corner of his eye. There was a large, juicy beetle crawling in the corner. Beetlejuice's eyes widened and he jumped to get it. He smashed the bug with a hand and picked it up, glancing at his prey, licking his lips, "Consider me repaid, hehehe" Beetlejuice stuck it in his jacket pocket, "Save _this_ guy for later"

Lydia giggled, "I'll be right back! Just gotta tell Mother I'm spending the New Year's with…a very special friend" She smiled at Beetlejuice.

"You do that!" He said as she went for the door and waved, "Take your tiiiime, heheh"

-------------------

Lydia began walking down her stairs. She was so happy! She was spending New Year's with Beetlejuice. Lydia was happy and yet she felt a bit of nervousness as well. The thing she always debated in her mind was coming back; what her feelings for Beetlejuice were. She could feel her heart tightening once more as she thought about it and images of him filled her mind. She knew her feelings for him far surpassed friendship. Yes, he was dead. Yes, he was hundred of years older than her and yes, she knew she was young but Lydia also wasn't stupid. She knew what it felt like to really care about a person and wasn't one to be told that she was 'too young to understand' She understood perfectly. She reached the bottom step and paused. Lydia was now concious of the fact that she was indeed in love with her best friend but…The question was…how would she tell him? How could she be sure that he wouldn't just laugh at her like he had many times? The goth knew she would have to find some way but for right now she had to focus on the topic at hand. So she shook away her thoughts and ran off to find her mother.

"Mother!" Lydia began calling out her name as she looked around the house. After a few minutes of looking, she finally found them and when she did, her jaw literally dropped. She saw both her parents in shiny, sparkling attire with colors that seemed like they didn't belong on the same planet, "M-Mother?" Her eyes were full of shock and she somehow couldn't change her expression.

"You like it!" Mrs. Deetz giggled.

"Umm…sure!" Lydia scratched her head.

"Good! Because I have one for you!" Her mother took out a pink sparkly dress with rainbow designs around it.

At the mere sight of it, Lydia screamed her head off. Upstairs, Beetlejuice had heard the scream and was intrigued. He zoomed out of her room and downstairs to see what the commotion was about. He peaked out of the corner and saw what was going on. Beetlejuice couldn't help but giggle at the hideous outfits.

"Now, Lydia! That's uncalled for" Her mother put her hands on her hips.

Lydia laughed nervously at her mother, "It's not that, Mother. It's just, I have plans for tonight!" She gave a bare-toothed smile with closed eyes.

"With whom?" Her mother looked at her.

Lydia opened her eyes and tried thinking of a good way to word a sentence without lying…too much. "Oh…umm….just a really close friend"

"Oh, darn! And I was hoping I'd be able to showcase my new dress on you." Mrs. Deetz sighed.

"Oh, man! Can't believe I'm going to miss that…" Lydia responded with sarcasm but her mother didn't catch it at all.

"Oh well," Mrs. Deetz smiled, "There's always next time!"

"Riiiight!" Lydia said with fake enthusiasm. Beetlejuice was definitely getting a kick out of this.

"Well, if you're going out, I should give you some money…" Her mother said as she took out her wallet. She opened it and there was a bunch of money in her hand.

Beetlejuice couldn't control himself. Huge dollar signs appears in his eyes, "Money?!" He raced over to them but no one saw him. Lydia then noticed him just below her mother's hand.

She gasped and pointed, "Beetlejuice!!"

He looked at her and gasped too, "Oh yeah…" with that he dissappeared back to behind where he was hiding, "hehehe" he laughed to himself, "Sometimes I can't control myself" He took out what looked to be a video game controller that said 'BJ' on it. He moved the buttons and controls, "See what I mean?"

"What was that you said, Lydia?" Mrs. Deetz asked.

"Oh! I said umm…" She looked up with a hand on her chin, trying to think of an excuse. She looked back at her mother, "I said…Good…because I'm going to…want some juice?"

Her mother's shoulder's slumped, "Oh. Here you go!" She handed her the money and Lydia thanked her and ran off.

She ran to the corner where Beetlejuice had been hiding and dragged him all the way back to her room.

-------------------

When they got to her room, Lydia shut the door and drooped down it and seated her self against it on the floor. She wiped sweat from her brow, "Whew! That was a close one!"

"You're telling me!" Beetlejuice said, pointing to himself.

She stood up and actually found herself glaring at her best friend, "Beetlejuice!" She said, pointing at him, "You caaaan't do that! My mom could have found out about you and then I'd never be able to see you again!"

"Calm down, Lyds! That's never going to happen" He put his arm around her, "Come on, you actually think I would do something stupid?"

She narrowed her eyes and his eyes widened as he stared into space, "Okay, maybe I worded that wrong…"

Lydia folded her arms and looked down at the floor. Beetlejuce saw her and frowned and then a lightbulb appeared above his head. He put his hands on her shoulders, "What you need…" He took a hand away and a Lydia wind-up doll appeared in his palm. He turned the winder key on the back and the doll began to jump in his hand, "…is to unwiiiiind"

Lydia turned to it and then him and couldn't help but laugh. This made Beetlejuice smile. "I guess you're right, Beej"

"Of course!" He pointed to himself, "I'm _always _right!"

Lydia laughed again, "Haha, of course…"

"Now! Take us out of this stress fiesta" A mexican hat appeared on his head.

She nodded and she rose her arms again as she began to chant: "Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings, I turn loose. Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

With that, they were gone from her room in the Living World and transported to the Neitherworld.

-------------------

They arrived and Lydia was now wearing her red, spiderweb poncho and black suit underneath. Beetlejuice walked ahead of her and opened his arms, "Ah, The Neitherworld! Smells like home!" He then stopped and smelled himself, "Oh, wait…That's me, hehe"

Lydia giggled and then walked up to him, "Come on, Beetlejuice" She grabbed his arm and started to lead him away. As soon as he was walking along with her, she let go. She turned to him, "So, what's first?"

"Well…fiiiiirst is snack time!" Beetlejuice fumbled in his jacket, searching for the beetle he had caught earlier, "There's the little guy!" He took the bug out and turned to Lydia who merely blinked at him with a strange look, "Want some? There's plenty to go around!"

Lydia shook her head and waved her hands, "No thanks, Beetlejuice. You go ahead. I'm…full, hehehe"

Beetlejuice shrugged, "Suit yourself!" A card appeared in her hand and she laughed. He threw the bug up in the air and caught it in his mouth with a loud CRUNCH, "Ah…first beetle of the day. I swear they get tastier everytime I have 'em!"

Lydia folded her arms and shook her head.

"Okay! So…first on the agenda!" Beetlejuice put a hand to his chin but Lydia chimed in with a suggestion.

"How about we go get some decorations?"

"Excellent idea! Oh, Babes, I think our minds are becoming one!" All of a sudden, both of their heads opened and their brains connected. "Oops…"

Lydia's eyes widened, "Aaaah! Beetlejuice!! Say something!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Umm…Our minds our linked!" Now their brains were surrounded by sausage links, "Okay…so that wasn't it…" He took one of the sausages and took a bite, "Kinda tasty though" He licked his lips.

Lydia sighed, still having a shocked expression on her face.

"Right! Okay! Umm…It's good too have a mind of your own!" Their heads closed and brains disconnected as they fell to the ground.

Lydia sat up with a groan, rubbing her head, "Ohhh…, I know I've always wanted to be able to read minds but that was insane!"

Beetlejuice stood up and rubbed his head for a second. He walked over to her and helped her up, "Hehe, I keep forgetting to watch what I say…"

"It's no problem, Beetlejuice…But do you really think about me that much?" Lydia asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Beetlejuice was taken aback, "Huh?" He looked a bit confused but scared.

"When our brain were connected, I could see certain things…I was one of them" She laughed and then added, "among the thousands of bugs…"

Beetlejuice waved his hand, "Nah! Must be imagining things. You must have been thinking about it, not me…Umm…I have to go see a guy…about a thing! Later, Lyds! See you at the mall!"

He was speaking so quickly, she barely got anything he was saying and before she could even say anything, he was gone. Faster than if he had been chased by a Sandworm.

Lydia put a hand to her face, "What did I say?" She blinked at the trail of smoke her friend had left behind.

-------------------

Beetlejuice arrived at the Shocking Mall completely out of breath. He collapsed against a wall. His eyes looked bloodshot and he just looked dead scared.

"That just might've been the stupidest thing I've ever done!" He bit his nails and hugged his knees, "What if she saw more than just that?! What if she knows how much I…" His head began spinning wildly as he screamed. He stopped it with his hands, "It's enough to turn your head!"

He stood up, still a bit out of breath, "Okay…I'm going to be calm!" He took a large inhale and then exhaled.

Beetlejuice repeated that atleast three more times and sat down again. He was completely certain that he had strong feelings for Lydia that surpassed friendship. She was the one thing that was always on his mind. He was in love with her and he couldn't deny it. He had been for a long time.After all, she was his best friend. She was the only one he felt understood him. Almost everyone in the Neitherworld hated him but not Lydia, a girl from the Living world. She was always there for him. Beetlejuice would always battle in his mind about what was the worse thing that could happen if he told her. He remembered how once Lydia had told him that he could trust her and talk to her about anything. Lydia was beautiful, smart, and loved by most everyone in the Neitherworld; Everything he wasn't. She could have any guy she wanted, so why would she choose him? He loved the way he was, acted, and lived but could she? That was what he was so uncertain about and it made him wonder if he'd ever tell her. It's not that he didn't _want _to.

"It's just that it's so stinkin' HARD!" Beetlejuice screamed jumping up and down like a little kid, getting weird stares from the people around him. " What're you looking at?!" He shook his fist at them and they continued what they were doing previously.

Beetlejuice sighed and began walking. He decided to stop thinking about it for now. He was always the type who hated anything mushy or romantic but that was before he knew that he could ever be involved in that kind of thing. So, he got that off his mind and began to shop for decorations while he waited for Lydia to show up.

-------------------

Lydia had just arrived at the mall. She was looking around for any sight of her best friend.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Now where could he have run off to?"

As she was walking, she halted as she felt a drop of rain fall upon her hand. She held up her hand and glanced at it, "Huh?" Just then, another fell and another and another until she finally felt a whole rain shower. She tried the block it, "Ugh…What is it doing raining inside!?"

"Hello, Miss Lydia!" came a voice she knew. Lydia turned around and was face to face with Prince Vince.

"Oh! Your highness" She gave him a curtsy. She then smiled at him, "But what are you doing here? Don't you have servants to do your shopping for you?"

"Yes, I do but somebody told me that you were in town so I had to come!" The Prince replied.

"I see" she nodded, "But why?"

"Well you see, Sweet Lydia, I was distraught that you didn't come to the Neitherworld at Christmas time. And I have a gift for you!"

"A gift?" Lydia asked.

He pulled a box out of one of his pockets and handed it to her. She took it and examined the package. She could see that the paper had water damage but she wouldn't comment about that because it was still really sweet.

"Well, Thank you, Prince Vince…But, if you'll excuse my rudeness, I'm looking for Beetlejuice. I lost him and he told me to meet him at the mall…" Lydia explained as she began to walk off.

"Wait!" He yelled to stop her.

The goth looked back at him, "Yes?"

"Umm…" He ran up beside her, "I shall accompany you."

"Okay!" She giggled, "Its always good to have more people to help look. Thank you, Vince!"

-------------------

Beetlejuice was in a store when he caught a glance of something out the display window. He saw Lydia and Prince Vince walking together. He glared and his head became a steaming teapot for a second and then back to normal. He quickly zoomed out of the store and ran towards them.

"Hey!" He yelled, catching their attention.

Lydia saw him coming and her face brightened into a smile, "Beetlejuice!" When he finally reached them, she gave him a big hug which inadvertently made him calm down and he hugged back.

"I thought I'd never find you!" She separated from him and folded her arms with a smirk, "You sure do run fast!"

"Ah, used to run track in High School…" He changed into a track uniform and did a mock run.

She giggled and he changed back into his usual suit. He smiled at her and then she instantly remembered, "Oh! Beej!" Lydia looked back at Vince and pointed to him, "Look who I ran into!"

Prince Vince waved, "Hello, Beetlejuice!"

"Charmed, Prince Vince" Beetlejuice laughed under his breath, "Aren't you supposed to be 'raining' the Neitherworld? Haha!"

"Yes, but I came to see Lydia" He explained.

"Yeah, okay…You came, you saw her, buh-bye, now!" Beetlejuice said shortly and he tried to wave Vince away.

Beetlejuice, although he seemed okay with Prince Vince as a person, couldn't stand what he was. He was another guy who was in love with Lydia and probably his biggest competition. Besides, with him in the picture, things looked even grimmer for Beetlejuice. Like he'd said before, Vince was a prince and filthy rich and him, well, he was just filthy.

"Beetlejuice, don't be mean" Lydia said.

"What?!" Beetlejuice whined, pulling the innocent act.

"Prince Vince gave me a present!" She told him.

"A what?" Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow.

"A belated Christmas present!" Lydia explained.

Beetlejuice bit his nails, "Christmas…present?"

"Yes! Why don't you open it, Miss Lydia?" Vince asked.

"Oh, right!" Lydia nodded as she held up the present. She began to remove the wrapping paper, which wasn't hard due to all the water damage. She saw a jewelry box. Lydia opened the clasp and saw her gift. Her eyes lit up, "Wow! Prince Vince! Thank you! I love it!" She turned to Beetlejuice, "Beej! Look at my gift!"

Beetlejuice's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw the present. He couldn't believe it! It was a bracelet with beautiful spider charms. It was the exact same present Beetlejuice had tried to get her that day on Christmas Eve.

"BJ?" She looked at him with confusion, "Something wrong?"

Beetlejuice closed his mouth, " I'm speechless, Babes…" He took a breather for a second but the will power he had to stay calm wasn't working anymore, "Aw, heck! No I'm not!!" He began jumping up and down, "That was mine!! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Lydia looked down at the present and then at Beetljuice a few times and one narrowed and raised eyebrow, "You…_want _it?"

"No! I bought that!! I mean…well…I was going to that day before I got kicked out…but still!!" He got up close and personal with Vince, "You kneeeeew didn't you!"

"No" Vince shook his head, "I can assure you I didn't!"

Beetlejuice folded his arms and shifted his weight to the side, "Yeah, okay, sure…"

"Um…" Lydia chimed in with a laugh, "Maybe we should go…" She began pushing Beetlejuice in the other direction. Beetlejuice turned to Vince and stuck out his green tongue at him. Lydia glared at her friend, "Beetlejuice…"

"Hehehe, sorry" Beetlejuice laughed.

"Wait! Miss Lydia!" called Vince, stopping her once again. The goth turned around, accidentally dropping Beetlejuice in the process, him letting out a " Whoa!"

Vince ran up to them. Lydia helped Beetlejuice up and they then both turned to see what the Prince wanted, " I am having a party"

Beetlejuice closed his eyes and pointed to the the left, "Bathroom's over there, Princy"

Lydia lowered her friend's arm, "No, I think he said party, right, Your Highness?"

Prince Vince nodded, "That's right and I'd like to invite you, Lydia" he then looked at Beetlejuice, "Both of you."

"A party?" Lydia clasped her hands together and smiled happily, "Is it for New Years?"

"Yes, and I've invited all your friends…all of my friends" He smiled.

Beetlejuice glanced upward at the rain cloud forming above Vince's head. He leaned back, "Why do I get the feeling this is the calming before the storm?"

Lydia walked away from Beetlejuice and up to Vince, "Did you really…?"

"Yes, Miss Lydia." The Prince put her hands in his, "I would never lie to you…"

Beetlejuice fumed. This was really beginning to make him angry. Well, more jealous than angry, but you get it. So he did the only thing he could think of. He had to do something he knew would get Lydia's attention. Something bold. Something daring.

"Oh, Lyds! Aaaah!" Beetlejuice screamed. Lydia instantly turned around to look at him and he instantly collapsed.

Her eyes widened with shock, "Beetlejuice!" She ran over to him and tried to sit him up, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

" Ohh…I don't know…I guess I must still be weak from that Sandworm incident…The paaaain!" Beetlejuice acted and not very convincingly. Lydia actually caught on really fast., "But I'll be alright…Just leave me and go to the party…Ugh…"

The goth blinked at him but then got an idea and decided to beat him at his own game.

"You poor, poor ghost!" Lydia clasped her hands together and acted equally badly but Beetlejuice didn't catch on. She then looked over and behind him, "Oh my goodness! Is that a huuuuge swarm of beetles over there?"

Beetlejuice's eyes widened and he jumped into the air with a bib, fork and a knife, "Where?! Where?! Heeey, I don't see any beetles!" Just then, Beetlejuice realized he had been tricked. He turned around slowly to face Lydia and a big, bare-toothed grin, laughing nervously.

Lydia folded her arms and smirked, "Weak, huh?"

Beetlejuice landed, and threw his arms up, "Okay! Okay! Okay! I just don't want to go!"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? It sounds like lots of fun. Besides, all of our friends will be there!"

Beetlejuice folded his arms, "I don't think so!" He rose into the air, "I wouldn't even go to that party for an endless supply of beetles and money! Go by yourself if you think you'll have a better time…with Vince! I'm outta here!!" He turned in the other direction. Beetlejuice raised a hand, "Later, Babes!" With that, he dissapeared.

Lydia ran to the spot where he'd dissapeared, "Beetlejuice!! Come back!" But he wasn't coming back and she couldn't understand why. She'd never seen Beetlejuice so mad and as smart as she was, she couldn't figure out why he was. Lydia knew one thing, she wouldn't be seeing him at Vince's party tonight.

She lowered her head, "So much for spending New Years with him…" Single tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away so that no one, including Vince, would see them.

Vince put a hand on Lydia's shoulder, "Miss Lydia, if it means anything at all, you are still welcome at my party."

She looked back at him, "Thank you, Your Highness. But I…"

Vince held out his arm, "Please, I insist. The party is starting soon, anyhow"

"Alright, I'll go…" Lydia nodded and took his arm and they proceeded to walk off. Lydia looked up to the sky. An image of her best friend appeared in her mind and she thought to herself 'What's wrong with him?'

-------------------

Hours passed and the party had been going on. It had been held in Prince Vince's castle. He had been telling the truth. Her friends were there; Jacques, Ginger, The Monster Across the Street. Vince kept saying that all her friends were here but in her mind, Lydia couldn't help but think 'Not _all_ my friends' There was no Beetlejuice. Lydia was really depressed at the moment and the party, despite the fact her friends were there, wasn't all that exciting.

Jacques and Ginger looked at eachother.

"What iiz the matter, petit Leedia?" Jacques asked.

Lydia sighed, "Nothing. I'm sorry"

"Iiz eet because Beattlejuice iiz not here?" He asked.

Lydia looked at him, " I don't know, Jacques. I just wish I knew what made him so upset!"

Ginger laughed, "Aw, hunny. Beetlejuice is always getting angry, its nothing to be worried about. Besides, he was probably just jealous"

Lydia's face changed expression for the first time that night. She looked shocked at the spider's response, "Jealous?"

"Whoopsies, hehehe" Ginger squeaked. It appeared she had said something she wasn't supposed to say. "I mean, Jacques! Come watch my new dance!" With that, she began to dance while humming and singing. She kept slipping and falling though, "Oh! This would be so much easier if it wasn't raining!"

Lydia sighed and then turned the other way to see Prince Vince motioning for her to come over. She blinked at him but then walked over to where he was.

"Hello, Miss Lydia. Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! Of course I am! Aside from the slight rain" Lydia replied, wringing out her hair.

Prince Vince clapped his hands together, "Splendid! Then would you…" It was then he noticed Lydia glance over at the entrance. She kept looking all over the room for something. "Looking for something?"

The goth shook her head, "No, not at all…" Still she kept looking around though.

"You're not going to find him, Lydia" Vince said from behind her.

"Huh? Who?" The young girl asked, playing dumb.

"You know who…Beetlejuice. He's not coming but I'm right here. I'm here for you always. I love you. Will you stay here with me and be my princess now?" The Prince proposed.

Lydia's eyes widened and she stepped back a pace, "Oh no, I'm very sorry, Vince. But…I just don't feel that way about you. Don't take it the wrong way. I really like you and I want us to be friends."

"Just…friends!" Vince wept in a dramatic way, "That's all I'll ever be to you..Oh how I…" All of a sudden, a sock was shoved in his mouth and his eyes opened wide.

"Put a sock in it, Rain-boy!! Wahahahaha!!!" A voice came.

It was a voice that Lydia knew all too well and it made her face brighten for the first time at the party. "I know that laugh! It's…It's…"

Spotlight landed on the middle of the floor as Beetlejuice jumped in the center of it, "IT'S SHOWTIME!!" He began laughing maniacally.

Lydia giggled with delight, "Beetlejuice!!"

Beetlejuice gazed in Lydia's direction with smirk, "Come on, Lyds, did you really think I was going to leave you to stay bored with that stick in the mud?" He juiced Prince Vince into mud with a bunch of sticks in it.

"Beetlejuice…" Lydia put hands on her hips.

Beetlejuice shrugged, "What? I didn't turn him into the sticks. Just the dirt. His rain provided the mud, hahahaha!!"

She laughed hard at that one. Beetlejuice was pleased with her reaction and turned Vince back to normal, "Come on, Princy, join the party!"

Beetlejuice then looked around him, "Did I say party? Looks more like a funeral! We need music!" He juiced up some music and everyone began to dance. He stretched his arm and wrapped it around his best friend and pulled her over to where he was standing.

He released and just looked at her. Lydia looked back at him. She jumped and gave him a big hug, "I'm really glad you're here, Beetlejuice! I really didn't think you were going to come!"

Beetlejuice separated them a little to look at her, "I told ya, Babes,you are spending New Year's with me, didn't I?"

Lydia laughed, "Yeah!"

Beetlejuice separated from her and held out a hand, "Now, are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna dance?! Come on, Lyds!" He grabbed her hand and led her to another part of the floor in a run, her giving a small "Whoa!"

So, they danced. They danced for hours, talked, ate and did many party things. Everyone, even Vince, was having an excellent time. Beetlejuice never apologized but by now, Lydia had a way of interpreting his actions and she knew he was sorry. That was why he came. It was his way of saying that he was sorry. Though she'd never tell Beetlejuice to his face, she thought he was really sweet.

It was finally time. It was 11 seconds to midnight and Beetlejuice was doing the count. Lydia was feeling bold. For some reason, she felt that now was the perfect time to tell Beetlejuice her feelings. She just needed the right time and words to do it. She gazed at Beetlejuice and then back at herself. Lydia took a deep breath and turned to Beetlejuice.

" Eight! Seven!" Beetlejuice continued counting, "Six!"

"Beetlejuice! I have something to tell you!" She yelled over the music, her heart pounding even harder than before.

Beetlejuice waved his hand, "Not now, Babes. Five! Four! Three! Two!"

"Beetlejuice…" Lydia yelled, getting his attention.

"Huh…?" He turned to her and was shocked when the young goth grabbed his face with both hands and began kissing him. Behind them, he could hear the clock strike midnight. It was still raining but a golden glow surrounded the two of them and the rain hit neither of them. It was as if they were surrounded by pure sunlight. Beetlejuice slid his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment or two, they separated.

"Lydia…?" He said her full name, which he didn't do often.

Lydia giggled, caressing his cheek, and nodded. A smile stayed frozen on his face. He didn't move for a few moment and she was confused, "Umm…Beetlejuice?" Lydia rose an eyebrow.

Beetlejuice instantly shot up, turning into a rocket and Lydia jumped back with a "Whoa!" She just watched him in the air.

"YEAH-HAH-HAH!! WOO!! ALRIGHT!" Beetlejuice exploded into fireworks with different shade of black and white. He changed back to normal and then exploded again and confetti fell around everywhere, " Happy New Year!!" He laughed manically for a few minutes.

"My goodness. I 'ave never seen Beattlejuice so…how you say, happy…" Jacques said, standing beside Lydia.

Lydia gave a huge, bare-toothed grin as she stared at the man she loved. He was disgusting. He smelled worse than anything. He never bathed. He was greedy and over all, dead. But, she wouldn't have it any other way. There wasn't one thing she would change about him. They were together now. And even though Christmas was over, he was the best present she ever got.

She put a hand to her mouth, "Hey, Beetlejuice!"

"Yeah, Babes?!" Beetlejuice yelled, excitement and happiness very noticable in his voice.

"Can I join you?" Lydia yelled back.

"Sure! Let's have a ball!" Beetlejuice laughed again and a ball formed underneath Lydia.

"Whoa! Aaaaah!" Lydia was bounced upward and luckily, Beetlejuice caught her. He gazed into her eyes and she into his.

He threw her into the air and she floated there right beside him, "Thanks, Beetlejuice. This was the best New Years of my life. How about a classic headspin to start the New Year off?"

"Only for you, Babes…" The ghost with the most turned his head and then allowed it to spin wildly as he screamed.

Lydia giggled, "Oh, I love you Beetlejuice! Haha!"

Beetlejuice didn't say it back. His action had already show her enough. After all, he had once told her one of the ways he showed his love was by spinning his head and he had just said "Only for you" They began to dance as the music continued behind them and for the second time that night and certainly not the last, they kissed.

-------------------

8D I wrote all of this in ONE night and boy is it late. I hope you guys liked this sequel. I'm sorry if any of you don't like it. Personally, I really didn't have many ideas for a sequel to my other fic and this was my first try doing anything really romancy in the fandom and still trying to keep it true to the show. Again, I'm sorry if my grammar sucks. I really hope you guys did enjoy this. If you did, I will think about writing others. Beetlejuice is a fun fandom to write for. Please review! I loooove reviews!


End file.
